Bending Rules
by The-Trickster-Writer
Summary: When Hux walks in on Ren and Poe going at it, what better to do than join in?


Poe Dameron was a pilot of the Resistance, a man that should be loyal to and only to his team and his cause. Then again, there always seemed to be a little room to bend the rules. But honestly, would sleeping with the one man who you were suppose to hate with all of your heart be bending rules, or breaking them?

Out of all honesty Poe really didn't give a damn at the moment, much too occupied by the persistent kissing on his neck and chest, strong hands effectively pinning his wrists to the flawless, blood red sheets of the bed. Yes, he was fucking with none other than Kylo Ren, but being the risky duo they were it was only fit to be doing it on General Hux's bed while the man was out and about elsewhere on the massive ship.

Soft moans escaped Poe's lips, mind like a fuzzy cloud and eyes shut as he focused soley on the slow, teasing little nips and kisses being given by the other man. Nothing in the entire galaxy could have torn him away from this moment except the sound of the heavy metal door to the bedroom sliding open. His eyes snapped open and he hurriedly propped himself up on his elbows to see the General standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face at seeing the two very much naked men in his bed.

"General-" Poe gasped in horror, getting ready to spring up and flee if he needed to. To his surprise, a sly little smirk crept up to Hux's lips. "Naughty, naughty Ren. Share your toys." He cooed, hungrily eyeing Poe like a predator to it's prey. The pilot's breath hitched in his throat as Kylo laid on the bed beside him and without any warning whatsoever, pulled one leg to the side to expose him to the General. Just as he had gone to protest, he was shushed before the words even left his throat. "We'll take good care of you." Kylo soothed with a dark purr in his tone.

Hux shrugged his greatcoat off his shoulders nonchalantly, letting it fall in a heap on the floor as he eagerly undressed himself. Of course Kylo was impatient as ever and let go of Poe's thigh only to drop the same hand between the pilot's legs, easily shoving two digits knuckle deep inside of him. Poe groaned hotly, head falling back in bliss. Kylo watched with clear amusement, "You're lucky, General, I prepped him earlier."

Kylo mercilessly thrusted the fingers in and out of Poe, being greatly rewarded with the whimpers and choked out moans he'd so easily drawn out of him. This carried on for a short time before Hux joined them on the bed, working at leaving his own love bites across Poe's tan skin. When the two of the First Order finally showed a tidbit of mercy, by then Poe was a trembling, sweaty and panting disaster. "Do you think you can take us both?" Hux whispered to him, but Kylo apparently had overheard because he was watching excitedly.

There was a rather long moment of thought before Poe slowly nodded to agree. Though the time used was easily made up when in a flash Kylo was on his back and Poe was seated on top of him, Hux right behind the smallest man and gently sucking a hickey on his neck. "On him." Hux ordered against the hot skin, biting down as a little warning. Poe winced but did just as was told so he wouldn't get bitten again, hands on Kylo's stomach to support himself as he lifted up off his lap and then slowly sank down on him, inch by inch until he was again fully seated. The Resistance pilot whimpered in response to such fullness while both of the First Order merely smirked, Kylo's hands gripling his hips with bruising force. Barely waiting a moment for the poor man to adjust, Kylo bucked up harshly to force himself deeper, Poe only crying out softly in response.

A second pair of hands rested atop Kylo's, holding just as firmly as the other man. Hux urged Poe up off Kylo's lap, before simply forcing him back down onto him again. Moaning blissfully, Poe's back arched slightly and his blunt nails clawed at Kylo's pale stomach, making angry red scratch marks. Again, the same action was made, until Poe began to move by himself, bouncing rhythmically on Kylo's thick cock.

Just when he thought things could not possibly get any better, Hux placed one hand on Poe's back square between his shoulder blades, forcing him to lean forward slightly and pause in his movements. The pilot felt a sharp pain in his backside as something else, relatively the same size as Kylo's dick, was pressed inside his entrance a bit. The look on his face apparently said it all because Kylo had moved oje hand up to rest on his cheek, gently stroking his thumb over the flushed skin. "Easy, Dameron. Relax." He muttered calmly.

It took a bit longer than any of them liked, but Hux finally had himself fully sheathed alongside Kylo. They just sat there for a little while longer before Hux was the first to move, slowly drawing back and then pushing in again, Kylo producing a low, scratchy moan and Poe a more high pitched whine. The General exhaled shakily to keep himself composed, repeating the motion a few more tines before gradually picking up speed. When Kylo deemed it safe enough, he began bucking his hips up in time with Hux's.

Poe couldn't even form a coherent word, eyes shut and body slumped forward slightly, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth and chin to mix with the sweat and precum from his own cock on Kylo's stomach. He didn't even have to bother trying to help about, because both other man were doing a damn good job of fucking him literally senseless. What was even his own name again?

It didn't take aby of them long before they were on the edges of climaxing, slutty moans pouring from Poe's mouth and deep, long ones from Kylo. Hux, on the other hand, was fairly quiet, with soft pants and the occasional satisfied moan. The pilot couldn't get a warning out before he tensed and came with a loud shout, white hot strings of his cum landing on Kylo's stomach and chest. Hux came immediately afterward, shoving himself deep inside Poe's ass and biting down on his shoulder harshly to stifle any sound made. Kylo had to only thrust twice more before meeting his own release, grunting and breathing out heavily to calm himself.

They just stayed in place to let their highs wear off, both carefully pulling out of the pilot. Poe would've fallen forward if it weren't for the General's arms snaking around his waist, gently dragging him off Kylo and draping him over the silky sheets. Poe curled up on his side, feeling Hux lay behind him and press up against his back, an arm draped lazily over his waist. Kylo turned to face Poe, scooting a bit closer and laying a long arm over the both of them, nuzzling his face into Poe's hair lovingly.

It was decided; Bending the rules wasn't too bad.


End file.
